1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of detecting the occurrence of sticking of a substrate to a supporting surface, particularly to a susceptor surface during a semiconductor-manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cases where the substrate is charged with electricity and sticks to the electrode while film is being formed on the substrate. If the substrate gets stuck, operating the lift pins to lift the substrate for transfer may cause the stuck substrate to rebound, resulting in displacement or cracking of the substrate.
If the substrate is transferred in this condition, various problems may occur such as the substrate not transferred to the accurate position, being dropped during transfer, or damaging the end effector of the robot due to contact between the substrate and end effector.